Animalism
Animalism groups together the powers which are extensions of the Vampire's inner, animialistic nature (called The Beast), and allows connection, control, and influence over other the beastial natures of other animals. Table Top Levels Level One *Sweet Whispers, AKA: Feral Whispers (Rev); Feral Speech (Dark Ages) After making eye-contact with an individual animal, the Animalist establishes a slight, empathic connection through which he may communicate, whether for information, conversation, or command. Level Two *(The) Beckoning, aka Noah's Call (Dark Ages) By mimicking the call of an individual species, the Animalist may request attendance or summon aid. Animals within earshot resigter the call, but are under no cumpulsion to heed it. Animals deciding to or disposed to answer may or may not help, but most are favorably inclined to listen to the more personal request. Level Three *Song of Serenity: AKA Quelling or Cowing the Beast Similar to the Predator's Taint of Requiem, itself a sympton of the Beast, the Animalist may quench powerful, assertive emotions within a chosen target. The Animalist must either touch or make eye-contact with the Subject (only Mortal or animal, never vampire) the Animalist can either calm, soothe, cow, or intimidate the Subject's inner flame. The subject seases all struggles (mental or physical), can neither use nor gain Willpower, and lapses into an indifferent state of apathy and/or listlessness. Level Four *Sharing of Spirits: AKA Subsuming the Spirit (Rev); Ride the Wild Mind (Dark Ages) After making eye contact with an individual animal, the vampire may psychically possess the animal. Depending upon the strength of the connection, the vampire's soul may employ it's own non-physical Disciplines. While possessing the animal, the vampire's original body lies catatonic, similar to a vampire using Astral Projection. Due to the sympathetic connection, any damage sustained by the animal also manifests in the vampire's body (may be soaked as normal). The spirit of the vampire may be active during the day, but only if the standard Humanity roll enables her to do so. Also, the animal's death results in the vampire's torpor. Level Five *Drawing out the Beast At times that the Beast's rage boils into frenzy, the Animalist may now choose to funnel, release, let loose, or otherwise channel these urges into another target. The frenzied or frenzying vampire may choose a target within line-of-sight, and releases the urges, hoping they find their mark. The Beastless vampire losses his Beast, his frenzy, and can no longer use nor gain Willpower, and now must be cafeful not to lose sight or track of the host, else risk lethargy or worse. Level Six *Shared Soul: AKA Quickened Unity (Dark Ages) With a touch or eye-contact, the vampire may now through force of will channel into the mind of an animal and relive the animal's past. The animal's thoughts, memories, and/or experiences can be pulled into the vampire himself, and integrate them into his own mind. *Species Speech Similar to Sweet Whispers, a vampire may now address an assembled group of one species, without maintained eye-contact required. *Shepherd's InnocenceM A vampire may chnge to emotional state of an animal for the better, such as rage into calm, or suspision into trust. *Animal Succulence A vampire may recieve double the nutrition from the blood of animals. Level Seven *Conquer the Beast A vampire may now, at will, enter a controlled state of frenzy, gaining all benefits, and sacrificing only her mental reserves, without any need for a deadly stimulus or event. *Masters Voice Similar to Species Speech, except that the vampire may speak to any and all animals within range of her voice. Level Eight *Twin Spirits Similar to Sharing of Spirits, except that the souls and forms are kept seperate, allowing the vampire to move freely about, and without danger of assuming the animals characteristics or suffering any pychic backlash in the event of the animal's injury or death. *Mass Summons Similar to The Beckoning, the vampire may now call any and all animals, and even specify or limit the types of animals, although no animal called or summoned will automatically be under her control. Level Nine *Flesh Bond The vampire may bond smaller animals into his form, staticly stored as Blood, at a ratio of One Vitae for each Animal Blood Point. The Vampire may also bond with larger animals, becoming protected by day, but not granting control of the animal. If Aura Perception were used, unusual tinges or abnormalities may be noticed. Level Ten *Army of Beasts A motionless vampire may call all animals, as with Mass Summons, and if remaining motionless, may control each animal's actions as though she were the animal. *Plot Device Larp Levels Beginning *Beast Within: Activate an opponent’s derangement *The Beckoning: Summon an animal Intermediate Song of Serenity: Calm a frenzied Vampire Advanced Embrace the Beast: Incite a Vampire to Frenzy until a physical challenge House Rules Some Storytellers rule that possessions of animals, or other empathic links such as the Drawn Out Beast forge a Silver Thread, in a manner similar to that of Astral Projection, and in order to adjudicate by way of precedence will utilize similar rules and systems in the event of complications.